Charmed : en attendant la relève !
by valelsa46
Summary: La vie des sœurs cinq ans après la fin de la série.


Prologue

Nous sommes cinq ans après la naissance de Chris. Piper dirige sont restaurant dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Léo qui devenu mortel s'occupe du P3.

Paige est professeur a l'école de magie. Elle a des jumelles Amber et Alana qui ont deux ans. Elle est a nouveau enceinte (un garçon).

Phoebe est toujours rédactrice en chef du bay mirror. Ses deux filles la comblent pleinement : Prudence trois ans et sa soeur Pamela deux ans.

[*Petite précision : Wyatt et Chris sont a égalité en terme de forces et de pouvoirs. Et Wyatt ne contrôle pas excalibur (De toute façon, j'ai jamais bien compris a quoi ça lui servirait, bref)]

Un nouveau départ

Au manoir

[(Piper, Léo et les enfants), le couple doit gérer deux enfants et leurs pouvoirs magiques en constante évolution.]

Ils se trouvaient, tous deux dans le salon lorsque Piper entendit ses garçons se disputer.

"Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?" Demande-t-elle en entrant.

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit et Piper se trouvait là, choqué. Ainsi Chris avait soulevé tous les meubles du salon avec son pouvoir et Wyatt, les avais figés, les laissant en hauteur.

"Léo !" Cria-t-elle stupéfaite

Celui-ci arriva en courant, au fond il savait à peu près de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose, puisqu'il est mortel à présent.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit l'ampleur des dégâts un "Ho !" Horrifié s'échappa de sa gorge

"Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Hein !" Rétorqua-t-elle en proie à la panique.

"Wyatt, Chris ! Venez me voir." Dit-il avec un geste du doigt

Wyatt, hésita, puis se dirigea lentement vers son père et Chris suivit aussitôt.

"Les garçons, la dernière fois ont avaient dit plus de jeux avec la magie ; vous, vous souvenez". Affirma-t-il, d'un air désapprobateur et fixant son grand fils.

"Mais papa, c'est lui qu'a commencé" Se défendit le blondinet.

"Même pas vrai. Tu m'as dit, que j'suis pas capable ! Na !" Renchérit le plus jeune en tirant la langue a son frère.

"Dans ce cas vous serez tous les deux punis, mais avant. Chris tu viens m'aider. " Exigea Piper.

En effet, seul Chris avec son pouvoir, pouvait empêcher qu'il se fracasse sur le sol.

Il suivit sa mère nonchalant et l'écouta attentivement, ainsi tous les meubles retrouvèrent leurs places initiales sans casse.

Léo et Piper, se posèrent dans le canapé pour récupérer un peu des émotions précédentes.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours debout, ils regardaient leurs parents.

" Dit maman, c'est quoi la punition ?" Demanda Chris en souriant.

Wyatt le poussa et ont pu l'entendre soupirer fortement, ce qui fit rire encore plus son frère ; que la situation semblait amusé.

Piper leva les yeux au ciel, et les envoya dans leurs chambres, joué seul et sans magie. Elle viendrait les chercher, plus tard.

"Je me demande lequel des deux est pire ?" Demanda Léo

"Moi je dirais Chris, il s'en fiche quand ont le puni, il rigole. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire". Avoua Piper désemparé.

"Oui mais Wyatt le pousse à bout". Contra Léo. "N'empêche qui aurait cru que Chris serait le plus rebelle des deux ?" Ajouta-t-il

"Moi. C'est qu'il avait un sacré caractère ; pas de doute c'est bien notre être de lumière névrosé qui est là".

"Sauf que là, c'est notre fils de cinq ans et qu'à défaut d'être névrosé plus tard, il sera sûrement prétentieux".

"J'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça mais je suis dépassée Léo" Avoua-t-elle tout bas.

"Je rectifie, nous le sommes tous les deux"

"Génial et qu'allons-nous faire ?

"Oublier la magie et faire de notre mieux Piper".

Elle s'offusqua, elle ne pouvait pas mettre la magie de côté. Non-seulement elle et ses sœurs continuaient de combattre les démons. Et surtout c'était important que Wyatt et Chris comprenne, la notion : protéger notre secret. Puis soudain, elle eut l'idée, celle qu'elle avait repoussée ; il y a des années.

" Je ne vois qu'une chose, on va brider leurs pouvoirs". Décida-t-elle.

Léo n'eut pas le temps de l'en dissuader, qu'elle s'était levée d'un bond accourant vers la cuisine pour vomir dans l'évier.

Il la suivit rapidement.

« Piper ! Tu es malade ? » Questionna-t-il inquiet

« Je… je ne sais pas. A ton avis ! » Répondit-elle sarcastique, après un moment.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger, je te prépare un thé et j'irais voir les enfants ensuite. » Décida-t-il

Elle acquiesça et alla se reposer, elle s'endormit avant même que Léo n'ait pu lui apporter sa boisson.

Il prît une couverture et la recouvrît avec. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme malade, depuis qu'il était mortel.

Il se décida à parler aux garçons et d'aller rapidement vers leurs chambres respectives. Il commença par Wyatt.

« Wyatt ! » Appela-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Le petit garçon était assis sur son lit à bouder, il ne dit rien mais se retourna vers son père la tête baissé.

« Tu sais pourquoi on vous a punis, ta mère et moi ? » S'assura-t-il

« Oui, je sais qu'ont avaient promis. » Avoua simplement le garçon.

« Mais tu comprends pourquoi, ont refusent que vous vous amusiez de la sorte avec vos pouvoirs ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il penaud

Soudain, ont pu entendre un gros « Ouille » provenant d'en dessous le lit. Léo fut étonné puis se pencha et y trouva son plus jeune fils qui disparut d'un seul coup. Il se releva immédiatement et couru vers la chambre de Chris pour le trouver lui aussi assis sur son lit, la mine déconfite.

« Je suis désolé papa, je voulais savoir mais j'ai pas fait exprès je le jure ! » Clama, le petit.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'ai retrouvé dans la chambre de ton frère sans le contrôler ? »

Le petit fit signe que oui de la tête.

Léo pensa aussitôt a un nouveau pouvoir entre celui de bouclier et de figer de Wyatt et celui de télékinésie de Chris voilà que celui-ci possédait aussi la projection astrale. Peut-être devrait-il revoir l'idée de Piper de brider leurs pouvoirs après tout. Sans compter qu'il pourrait toujours s'éclipser.

« Aller, ça ne fait rien. Venez avec moi, je vais vous préparez un goûter. » Dit-il sachant parfaitement que Wyatt, l'avait suivi.

Le soir-même

Phoebe et Coop étaient invités à dîner au manoir. Ils avaient leurs deux filles Prudence et Pamela.

Elles étaient ravies de voir leurs cousins. Ils jouaient tous les quatre dans le salon, Pendant que leurs parents discutaient.

Piper s'était rapidement sentie mieux après sa sieste et avait préparé le dîner. Elle ne parla pas à sa sœur de son malaise de l'après-midi.

« Nan mais tu te rends compte. Tous les meubles étaient suspendus en l'air ! » S'exclama Piper

« En tout cas, ça laisse entrevoir ce qu'ils seront capable de faire ». Déclara sa sœur qui avait beaucoup rit quand elle avait écouté la mésaventure de son ainée.

« Tu sais Phoebe, je songe sérieusement à brider leurs pouvoirs. » Dit-elle sérieuse.

« Quoi, mais tu peux pas faire ça ! tu as oublié comme on a été prise au dépourvues toutes les trois ? »

« Oui, je sais mais Chris suit son frère dans tout. Et même si Wyatt est sensible aux punitions, Chris en rigole. »

Léo se garda bien de dire que Chris développait un nouveau pouvoir. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour privé ses enfants de leurs pouvoirs.

Même s'il ne devrait pas trop tarder pour lui en faire part. En tout cas avant que son fils en vienne à disparaitre devant elle.

« Ecoute Piper, je sais que c'est déroutant on veut protéger nos enfant. Et je sais que toi particulièrement, tu as eu du mal à accepter ton statut de sorcière. » Elle se tortilla les cheveux et ajouta « Néanmoins, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et je ne t'aiderais pas à ça » Débita la plus jeune, redoutant la réaction de Piper.

« Très bien tu verras quand tes filles grandiront, tu viendras pas te plaindre. »

« Ce ne sera pas facile mais on le savait. On s'était promis qu'ils sauraient ce qu'ils sont. »

« Et moi, j'aurais voulu que mes enfants aient une vie normale tout du moins une enfance. Et Paige veut que je, les inscrive, à l'école de magie depuis que Wyatt s'est éclipsé ici avec son frère pendant la récréation ».

« Il a fait ça et quelqu'un l'a vu ? » S'inquiéta Phoebe

« Non, heureusement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est persuadé d'avoir vu un démon. »

« Piper, tu sais que c'est loin d'être impossible. De plus Wyatt et Chris savent qu'ils ont des dons pour une bonne raison. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de faire des erreurs et encore moins d'avoir peur, c'est ce qu'ils sont et tu n'as pas le droit de leur enlever. »

« Mais, ce sont mes bébés Phoebe je voudrais tellement les protégés de tout ça. Mais, je crois qu'au fond tu as raison, c'est vrai. Tu crois que je devrais dire oui à Paige ? »

" Moi, je pense que oui." Répondit Léo a la place de Phoebe qui aquiesca d'un signe de tête.

Piper le fixa étonnée, c'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis quand elle avait pris sa décision, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et elle découvrait que son mari, n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

" D'accord, vous avez gagné ; je ne briderais pas leurs pouvoirs. Du moins pas pour l'instant". Déclara-t-elle

"Et pour l'école de magie ?" Demanda Léo

"J'ai besoin, d'un peu de temps pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que leur vie est destiné entièrement a la magie".

" Justement c'est maintenant qu'ils doivent y aller et en grandissant, quand ils auront une maitrise plus complète de leurs pouvoirs. ils retournerons dans une école normale". Justifia Léo

"Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ça plus tôt." S'énerva Piper

"Tu avais tellement envie de normalité que j'ai pas osé en rajouter." Admit-il honteux.

Piper se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine énervée. C'est vrai qu'elle rêvait sans cesse d'une vie sans magie. Mais elle était la seule et elle devrait vraiment s'y faire.

Dans le salon

"Outch, c'est toujours un point sensible on dirait. Déclara Phoebe

" Oui, et c'est pire depuis que Chris développe ses pouvoirs.

"Ah bon mais pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle confuse

" Je ne sais pas. Ou alors elle a peur de le perdre, je veux dire on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer quand il aura 21 ans." Dit-il d'une voix faible. " On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé quand il a disparu." Ajouta-t-il le regard lointain.

Phoebe comprenait parfaitement ou il voulait en venir. A la fois pour celui qui avait disparu sous ses yeux et celui qui grandissait a vu d'oeil. Piper, pouvait être excessive mais ce n'était pas facile de vivre dans le doute.

"Papa, papa ; regarde !" S'écria Chris, tenant son verre vide dans la main, qu'il remplit par simple force de la pensée.

Wyatt arriva, il n'était pas ravi que son frère ai montré ce pouvoir qu'il venait d'acquérir a leur parent. Il se décida alors, et fit apparaitre une boule d'électricité qu'il referma aussitôt.

"Euh, ça fait un moment que je peux faire ça. Admit-il. Je voulais pas vous inquièter, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas dit." Se justifia-t-il

Léo, Phoebe et Coop en restèrent bouche bée. Piper qui avait assisté a la scène au loin, se dit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ses fils avaient déjà de grands pouvoirs et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Oui, elle appelerais Paige et accepterais. Ses enfants avaient besoin de normalité oui mais de celle qui fait ce qu'ils sont.

Et pour l'avenir, elle y pensait ; sans doute trop. Mais malheureusement pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

A suivre !


End file.
